Darkness
by DallasStar
Summary: Its getting dark outside
1. Cold

Disclaimer: I don't own the pretender I don't plan on owning it so there!  
  
Darkness By: Spectacular05  
  
"Momma, NO!!" the words whispered through the dark night as she slept. Chills crept over her as the scene of her mother's death played," Momma, NOO." The young Parker screamed. "Miss Parker the casket is empty." She jerked awake at the sound of thunder she had been dreaming of her mother again, she walked over to the window and looked out into the darkness.  
  
The woman sat in the dark starring out the window humming a song which she couldn't remember the lyrics too or her name. The nurses wonder why the woman was there, they knew nothing wrong with her but the medication had given her a short term memory lose. But she had been here for years sitting there in the little white room treated as if she were a prisoner.  
  
Jarod sat at his computer listening to the storm, something was going to happen he could feel it in his gut he just didn't know what . He flipped open his cell..  
  
"Hello sunshine." He smirked knowing late night calls pissed her off. "What!"She snapped. "You had another dream about her?" "Well I sure as hell wasn't dreaming about you!" She walked downstairs to pour herself a drink. "Ouch, Parker that hurt! "He grabbed his heart. "What do you want rat boy?" "Tsk-Tsk now Parker you aren't going to get the answers you want from me by being rude." She had gotten irritated, "Tell me now what you want or I will hang up on you!" With that Jarod decided to hang up on her. She shook her head with his childish action.  
  
That morning she walked right on by the elevator deciding it was not the best idea so she started climbing the stairs. By the time she reached her office she was ready for a drink! "Morning, Parker." Syd smiled and nodded. She sent him a look went into her office and slammed the door. Broods flung the door open moments later, "Here this just came for you." He shoved a pink envelope on her desk. She opened it slowly as if it were a bomb and started reading.  
  
Dearest Parker,  
Darkness has fallen over and your sunshine may never show through the ebony bleakness, Meet me tonight at Rose Lake when it is so dark outside you can't see the hand in front of your face. Don't doubt me and tell no one it is about your past, I would never joke about this.  
  
-J  
  
Brooks looked at the Puzzled Miss Parker, "Well is it a lead?" She said nothing but got up and walked out the door and never looked back.  
  
Please I need feedback!! 


	2. Lost in the dark

Disclaimer: I don't own the Pretender I don't plan on owning the Pretender so there!  
  
Darkness 2 By: Spectacular05  
  
He stood in the snow looking out across the frozen lake hopping Parker would show up, h e only wished he would have pick a warmer season.  
  
Parker parked her car out of view and started the short foot trail to the lake, "Damn it Jarod why did you have pick somewhere outside in the middle of December?" She grumbled all the way towards the lake.  
  
30 minutes later  
  
He stood watching her from the darker shadows he knew she was going to be mad but he just wanted to stand there for a while and watch her be her old self with the look of worry on her beautiful face. He walked up behind her, "Nice weather we are having." She turned around and hit him on the lip, "Oh --- Jarod I didn't see you!" Jarod held a gloved hand to his bleeding lip, "Thanks, Parker maybe I will just forget all the information I just learned!" He proceeds to walk off she steps in front of him cause them to run into each other and slip on the wet snow.  
  
---THUD---  
  
Parker groaned in pain, "Jarod get off of me what have you been eating Twinkies?" He rolled over, "Actually I had to break that habit." She stood up laughing, "All right cut the jokes why did you ask me to meet you here?" He started making a snow angel, "Well it's complicated, I can't tell you too much information but for starters meet me here at dawn which is in a few hours with your bags packed. There is someone out there that needs our help." She stood there puzzled, "What you want me to leave and risk us both being killed by the center umm no!!" He got up and started walking towards the woods, "Parker this is the key to your past you have the chance to rediscover things about yourself and I don't have that chance so if you wish to meet me here at dawn with your belongings and be ready to go." With that he was in the woods and gone. She looked up at the sky pondering on what to do then it began to snow she walked to her car and came to a decision.  
  
She packed quickly and swiftly throwing all kinds of clothes into boxes and pictures and stuff she would need. But how would she cover up her disapprence from the Center? Jarod would think of something. She shivered as she walked the trail praying no one had seen her. He turned around slowly smiling, "So you decided to come?" "Like you gave me another choice, what am I going to do with my car?" "Take the least amount of stuff one box and a suitcase and then your car goes in the lake." "Bu." "Hurry it will be bright soon, the SUV is parked behind those trees."  
  
She watched out of the review mirror as her car and the remaining of her clothes sunk to the bottom. Her life had changed in a matter of hours, "Jarod what's going to happen." He looked out the window concentrating on his driving, "We are going into the darkness where everything has been left unexplained."  
  
Feed back please or I wont post anymore! 


	3. Tsk Tsk

Disclaimer: I don't own the Pretender I don't plan on owning the Pretender so there!  
  
Darkness 3 By: Spectacular05  
  
They drove for a few hours and had gotten out of Delaware. "Ok, this is the game plan we will stay in a Hotel tonight." Parker glared at him, "What is the deal Jarod? Where are we going and why?" He pulled over to an elegant hotel and handed the valet the keys. Parker struggled with her suitcases, "Jarod I want answers now!" He walked up to the desk grabbed Parkers hand she struggled but stopped when Jarod spoke with the desk clerk, "Mr. & Mrs. Lucky the Honeymoon suite please." The clerk smiled handed the key to the other clerk and wished them much happiness. Parker was furious with him the ride up the elevator she was ready to kill him but said nothing in front of the clerk. Jarod tipped him and made a dash for the bathroom. Parker was right on his heels when the door slammed in her face, "Jarod open this door right now or I'm going to shoot it open!" Jarod silently laughed, "What I can't hear you the water is running."  
  
20 Minutes later  
  
Parker was ready to open the door she shoved it with her shoulder just the time Jarod flung the door open she smash into him with all her weight and they both toppled to floor. Out of breathe, "We have got to stop meeting like this!" Parker peeled herself off of his wet bare chest and toweled body for the first time in her life she felt embarrassed.  
  
Jarrod laughed as he changed channels the look on the Parkers face when he opened that door and she barreled right into him. She had been in the bathroom forever he was worried..  
  
Knock Knock  
  
"Hey Parker are you going to sleep in there all night?" He heard the water turn off so he backed away from the door. She emerged in one of his shirts with a hint of lavender floating behind her hair was wet and curly she smiled as she shoved him against the wall. "Parker tsk tsk being little rough aren't you?" "No, Jarod I want answers now!" "Well thing weren't meant to wait and this is one of them to much too fast could hurt you!" "Kind of like I am going to hurt you!" He turned the tables and shoved her against the wall, "you never learn do you?" With that he let go of her and walked into the bedroom. She stood angry, "if he thinks I'm going to let him boss me around he has another thought coming!"  
  
Reviews please anything helps!! 


	4. It hits you when you least expect it

Disclaimer: I don't own the Pretender I don't plan on owning the Pretender so there!  
  
Darkness 4 By: Spectacular05  
  
She tossed and turned in the bed she could not sleep, she felt bad for making Jarod sleep in the floor. She tossed the covers to the side and went to the other room she stood in the dark watching him sleep; he knew something about her past but would not tell her. She knew there was a reason for that but it bothered her if he would only tell her it would make things so much easier.  
  
"What Parker are you going to try and suffocate me with a pillow?" Parker startled by him find her watching him sleep, "Ummm I was going to get a snack!" she turned towards the mini fridge then walked quickly back to the bedroom and slammed the door. "This is ridiculous I am acting like a school girl around him what is the deal!" she muttered as she went back to bed.  
  
It was dawn and Jarod stood at the window watching the sleet fall from the sky he couldn't sleep every since he had caught Parker watching him she had turned the tables on him, and it felt strange.  
  
She got up from the bed at dawn she couldn't sleep she grabbed her bag and began to pack knowing that they would be leaving soon. She heard Jarod in the next room knowing that he was also awake she opened the door to see him standing by the window. "Morning Parker." She smiled her evil smile, "Jarod." Then continued her journey to the bathroom. Jarod found it funny and broke into hysterical laughter Parker slammed the door open and jumped on his shoulders, "Ok, this is getting old really quick! Tell me why I am here or else!"  
  
--Ring Ring--  
  
Jarod reached for his cell, "Syd, what's wrong?" Parker knew something was wrong she could feel the ice in her veins the minute she heard it was Syd. Jarod's face turned to anger, she slid off his shoulders and wrapped her arms around herself shivering. He slammed his cell shut and bolted for door. She grabbed her cell and call Syd.  
  
Few hours later  
  
He sat at the hotel bar he had lost count of how many little drinks he had, he never actually had drank this much before but it helped the pain and anger towards the Center go away. But it was still there and he knew he would have to deal with it in a matter of time.  
  
She sat at the bay window watching the snow fall, dry tears remained on her face but all the tears in the world couldn't help her now, she placed a protective hand on her stomach. 


End file.
